The Doctors
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Kiba hates going to the doctors. Luckily, Kankuro knows just how to help. Yaoi, Lemon. For Ta-chan's b-day.


**This is another birthday gift to Ta-chan, though I don't know if this is one of her favorite pairings. Oh well, she'll live with it. Hehe. I hope you like. It's my first time trying this pairing, and the characters. It's harder then my Sasuke and Naruto bits. I hope I did good!!!!**

* * *

Kiba was moping.

Why? Well because his sister was being horrible to him. She was making him go to the doctors. The _Doctors_.

Give him an entire day with Naruto, and Hinata. Give him the task of making Akamaru go to the vets. He's take it all over going to the doctors. He _hated_ the doctors. You were forced into small rooms where some stranger poked and prodded you, analyzing you like some tower of data. Especially his family doctor. He didn't care if that man helped his brother give birth to him and his sister. He didn't care if that man was one of the richest men in the world. That doctor was creepy. He always stared at Kiba's ass. Kiba did _not_ like the attention.

"Inuzuka Kiba."Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin, looking up at the caller. His eyes widened when he saw the boy.

"Kankuro?"He asked in surprise. He looked over the boy, in regular clothes, and with out the usual weird war paint, looking quite handsome in the jeans and t-shirt. "What are you doing here?"He asked, leaning forward slightly in the waiting chair.

"My sister made me get a check-up. You?"He asked, nodding to the boy.

"The same. I hate the doctors."He muttered darkly, glaring as the nurse came out.

"Inuzuka-san. The doctor will see you now."She said sweetly, smiling at him. He grimaced back, and looked at Kankouro.

"Help me."He pleaded, making the older boy laugh. Kiba got up and followed the nurse. Kankuro paused in his exit, licking his lips at the behind of the other boy. He grinned suddenly, a nice plot forming in his mind.

* * *

"So, Inuzuka-san, How have you feeling lately?"Kankuro asked, hanging the stethoscope around his neck. He smoothed the doctors coat, and grinned as Kiba turned to look at him.

"Fine...."Kiba trailed off, staring at the other boy stunned. "Where's the doctor?"He asked.

"What are you talking about? I am the doctor. See."He gestured to the coat with a sly grin. "Didn't you ask me to help you?"Kankuro purred walking closer.

"I didn't mean this. What happened to the old man?"He asked.

"Oh. He's just fine. The nurse will find him in the supply closet probably about the time you're done here."He leered, eyeing up the shirtless boy. "Eager, I see."He purred.

"Kankuro...."Kiba went to protest, but hissed instead when the boy set his hot hand on Kiba's chest. He stumbled back from the push, sprawling out on the examination bed. He scrambled back to escape the other boy, eyes wide at the evil horny look he was getting. "What do you think you're doing!?"He demanded.

"Giving you an exam, of coure. I am a doctor after all."He said as if it was obvious. He grinned. "Now, let's start off with checking your ears and throat."He leered, crawling up on top of the younger boy.

"But...But...B-but..."Kiba stuttered, trying to scramble for a reason to protest. "Some one could walk in any minute!"He hissed.

"Exciting isn't it?"Kankuro purred, before pressing his lips to the others firmly. For a moment, Kiba's head was empty, the only thought was of the chapped lips pressing against his. Then, he got over his shock, closed his eyes, and yanked the boy's mouth closer harshly by the dark sandy colored locks. Kankuro grins, causing their teeth to click together as Kiba snarled a bit. Kankuro shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth, sloppily and roughly exploring the cavern till he was satisfied he knew every single crook and crevice and cavity filling. He yanked himself back, grabbing Kiba's hands and pinning them above the dog lover's head with a triumphant grin. "Well, Inuzuka-san, You're throat seems to be in pristine condition." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Doc."He muttered darkly. Kankuro snickered, and leaned back down. Kiba leaned up for another kiss eagerly, growling at the other boy when he was denied. Kankuro bypassed the red, swollen lips, and nibbled the ear lobe so innocently waiting for him. Kiba whined in the back of his throat, baring his neck for the older. He licked up the shell of Kiba's ear, diving in, before darting back out, tugging the lobe back into his mouth and sucking gently. He pulled away, satisfied.

"Hm. It seems that your ears are quite good, too, Inuzuka-san."He purred.

"How could you know? You only checked one of them."Kiba had the guts to be cocky in his position, causing the older boy to chuckle darkly.

"Is that so? My apologies, Inuzuka-san." He said, tilting Kiba's head to the other side and repeated his inspection. Kiba panted heavily when he was done, gazing up at the boy.

"What's next?"He asked.

"Why, your pulse, of course."Kankuro said matter of factly, before descending on the tan taunt neck before him. "Unfornuately, I'll have to do it the old fashioned way, Inuzuka-san. I'll search ever inch of your neck with my tongue."He purred in the damp ear, Kiba's soft moan spurring him on. He took his time, licking and sucking every inch of Kiba's neck, proudly doing exactly what he said, before detaching himself from his last angry mark, and leaned back up, smirkly at the closed eye'd look of pleasure on the dog lover's face. Kiba opened his hazy eyes and peered up at the older male.

"Well Doc?"He asked sarcastically.

"It seems to be a bit elavated, but that's an usual reaction with such a hot and horny doctor as myself on top of you."He smirked.

"Oh yea. My eye doctor said the very same thing last week about my dialated pupils."Kiba smarted, hissing when Kankuro bite his right nipple.

"Oh, quite sorry, Inuzuka-san. I had to check your reflexes."He mused, before laving his tongue over the hurt nipple. Kiba whined again, lifting his hips to rub his hard on against the older's similiar condition. The older boy moaned weakly, returning the favor happily, pinning Kiba's hip down with a hand on his stomach as he ground harshly into the other boy. Kiba groaned, his nails biting into his palms as his zipper of his jeans dug threw his boxers and itched his cock.

"For fuck's sake, Hurry it up!"Kiba hissed, arching when Kankouro switched nipples. He yelped as cold metal was pressed to his nipple, glaring at the self-satisfied Kankuro who was pressing the end of the stethoscope to his chest. "Was that to check my lungs?"He hissed.

"Oh, no, Inuzuka-san. We'll get to that part when I make you scream my name as I pound into you."He leered. "That was simply punishment for rushing such a proffesional as myself." he released Kiba's hands so he could undo the boy's pants, tugging the down. Kiba helped by kicking them off, but sat up, going to push of the coat. "What are you doing?"Kankuro asked lightly.

"I'm not the only one that's going to be in boxers."Kiba growled.

"But a proffessional like me can't do an exam with out his coat!"Kankuro protested lightly.

"Oh, give it up already, and focus on making me scream, you idiot."Kiba growled, tossing the stethoscope across the room and angrily yanking the coat down.

"Well, when you demand in that tone."Kankuro chuckled, tossing the coat aside, and tugging his shirt over his head, Kiba's hands yanking open his jeans. "So eager."He muttered in a breathless voice, moaning when he was tugged into a hot kiss. He shimmied out of his jeans, before grabbing Kiba's hips and yanking them against his, hissing at the clothed friction. Kiba moaned eagerly, bucking up into the male, nails digging into the boy's back, using his heels to rock against the older. Kankuro nearly ripped Kiba's boxers when the boy nipped his nipple, gasping at the playful hum Kiba made against his abused area. He yanked his and the other's boxers down, grinding down harshly. Kiba mewled happily, throwing his hand back in pleasure.

"Oh, god..."Kiba gasped. "More....Kankuro...More..."He begged, eyes closed, focused on grinding back against the other male. Kankuro moaned at the tone, and shoved his fingers in the boy's mouth, Kiba eagerly sucking at the appendages. Kankuro grabbed boy's tan thigh, hooking it over his shoulder and trailing nips down the sweaty chest and stomach, lapping at the navel before licking up the red, proud erection that Kiba presented him. Kiba bucked, keening loudly in a near howl at the pleasure. He grinned at the reaction, licking his new toy like a popsicle as he shoved two fingers into the boy. Kiba hissed loudly, fisting his hand in Kankuro's hair, and gripping the paper bedding of the exam table in his other. Kankuro moaned as he took the cock in his mouth, the vibration causing Kiba to whimper, muscles contrating around the fingers in his ass.

"Kiba. Watch me."Kankuro purred around the tip, Kiba opening his eyes to dazzedly stare down, locking onto Kankuro's gaze as he was sucked harshly.

"Ugh...Yes....God, yesss....."Kiba hissed, forcing his eyes to stay open as he mouth emitted moans and whimpers.

"Do you like that?"Kankuro asked, blowing hot air over the moist skin.

"Didn't I just fucken moan yes? What more do you want, horny bastard!?"Kiba gritted out, glaring at him.

"Like I said. You're going to scream my name."Kankuro said, shoving another finger into the boy, and licking his lips and boy's clouded look in reaction.

"I ain't doing any screaming of any kind till you shove that dick into my ass, _Doctor_."Kiba snided, yanking Kankuro into a needy kiss. Kankuro chuckled, stretching and searching. He rubbed down, and Kiba really did howl then, though it was choked, his eyes rolling back and his breath stopping for a moment. "Fuck....Fuck....Fuck fuck fuck. Hit that again!"He pleaded, panting harshly when his breath finally came back. Kankuro, instead, pulled his fingers out. Kiba whimpered. "Wha-"He was cut off by a kiss, Kankuro grabbing his bottom lip and nibling on it as he slicked his member with his own precum.

"Get ready to scream yourself hoarse, babe."He grinned, before yanking the boy onto his back and shoving in. Kiba howled as his prostate was abused to sweetly, arching up like a strung bow, mewling after, nails digging into the older's arms. "That's it. Just like that. You sound so fucken sexy when you scream like that."Kankuro grinned in victory.

"If you....huff....have enough f-fucken energy to....pant....to speak....you aren't doing it properly...."Kiba gritted out, eyes closed and chest heaving.

"Heh. You'll see just how properly I am doing you."He grinned, before pulling out and slamming back in brutally. Kiba moaned, convulsing in pleasure as his prostate took another brutal hit.

"Oh...god....God....Kankuro....Faster....Harder....I want it harder..."Kiba begged.

"As you wish."Kankuro gritted out, his breath becoming heavier as he pulled back out and slammed in rapidly, continueing at the swift pace till Kiba was just a heap of convulsing flesh, clawing at his back and making the most beautiful noises. "Touch yourself."Kankuro directed harshly, too focused on slamming in to the boy to deal with the sobbing erection bobbing in front of him. Kiba obeyed immediately, his howls heightening as he matched Kankuro quick pace messily. His other hand came up and dragged the older boy into a sloppy kiss, screaming at the tops of his lungs as Kankuro slammed extra hard on his prostate and he twisted his wrist at the same time, coming heavily on his stomach, the spurts reaching his red face, chin. He convulsed in his high, clamping on Kankuro to the point that the other boy was forced into his orgasm, calling out Kiba's name loudly before falling on the boy slightly to the side. They lay there panting and shaking, till Kiba laughed breathlessly.

"Hey, Kankuro. Next time I have a check up, can I just come to your house?"He asked the boy in amusement. Kankuro laughed.

"Hell, for you, I'll make house calls."He chuckled.

"That's good. Because I think I may get sick this weekend. Say about fiveish?"Kiba asked as the other boy licked up the cum on his face. Kankuro purred into the kiss, laughing.

"Should I bring my doctor coat?"He asked playfully.

"It'd be better if you just showed up naked."Kiba said, pulling the other in to a warm kiss, both smiling wickedly.


End file.
